Aria's Valentine
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Aria is having a normal day. But why is Kinji following her around? Giving her money to get herself things. What is going on? Bad summary. First time writing one for this so plz be nice. One long one-shot.
1. Part 1: Flowers?

Aria Scarlet Ammo

Part. 1

Valentine's day was the greatest day of the year.

Aria never liked this day.

All the lovey-dovey stuff just makes her feel sick.

Like any guy would give her anything anyway.

Kinji however,

He heard about this day and wanted to cheer Aria up.

She may hate him for it, so he'll take it slow.

Make it last the whole day.

Not like he has anything else to do. Other than sleep.

While walking around Aria bumped into Kenji.

"What are you doing here?" Aria asks.

He shrugs.

"Whatever." She says.

They walked around together for about an hour before stopping at a flower shop.

"Here." Kinji said handing her his wallet.

"What is this for?" Aria asks.

"Go and pick which flowers you want. I'll wait here." He says.

Aria was in shock. But took this opportunity and looked at all the flowers in the shop.

Aria looks all around but stops and sees

Red Tulips.

Tulips are her favorite but seeing Red one's was like a miracle.

"You like those miss?" Asked the lady.

Aria shook her head.

"I'll take a few." Aria said.

"Tulips? Why not something more for the season. Like roses. or Carnations?" The lady suggested.

Aria glared at her.

"I like these. I hate this holiday." She said growling.

The lady took a step back. "Right. Sorry. Coming right up." She said running to the back.

After Aria got what she needed she headed out the door.


	2. Part 2: Chocolate?

Aria Scarlet Ammo

Part. 2

After all the shopping sh picked the one's she liked and they kept on walking. Running into...Aria's student. Her partner. Akari.

"What are you doing with Miss Aria?!" She shouts.

Aria rolls her eyes. "He and I just ran into each other."

"Then why do you have flowers?" Akari demanded.

Kinji felt nervous.

"He offered me money. You take money when you can get it." Aria said.

Kinji felt relived.

"I've got my eye on you!" Akari said.

He sighed. Here. You take some money too. Go and get some chocolate or something." He said.

Akari stared hard at him.

"Fine. But I'll be back." She said taking the money and running off.

Kinji sighed as she ran.

"Brat." He said under him breath.

"Chocolate? Childish. I prefer gummies." Aria said.

"Gummies?" Kinji questioned.

"Yeah. Like gum. I can chew it and the flavor lasts a long while before you swallow it. And Gummies come in different shapes and colors." She explained.

Kinji stared at her with wide eyes.

"What? I know it's also childish. but I hate the taste of chocolate. It's like peanut butter. It get's all over the inside of your mouth and the taste is hard to get out with breath mints." She adds.

Kinji just keeps staring.

"Let's go." She started walking on and Kinji ran after her.

"Why are you following me?" She asks him.

He just shrugs. "Got nothing better to do." He said.

Aria scoffed. But didn't say another word.


	3. Part 3: Valentine?

Aria Scarlet Ammo

Part. 3

Time few by so fast.

Aria and Kinji kept walking down the street.

"This day has been fun. Kinji said.

Aria laughed.

"Oh yeah! Sure it was. You following me around like a lost little puppy dog." She said.

He didn't say anything.

"Seriously. Kinji why are you following everywhere I go today?" Aria asked in an angry tone.

"I told you." He said.

Aria sighed.

"I can take a few guesses." She said.

Kinji got nervous. Aria finds out he is so dead.

"One, is you are lonely but didn't want to spend time with Shirayuki." Aria's first guess.

She was a crazy one anyway so he would want to get away from her.

"Two, is Riko asked you to spy on me!" Why would Riko ask Kinji of all people to spy on her. She would rather keep him all to herself if she could.

"Three, is...you felt pity on me because of the date." Aria said calmly.

Kinji was ready for a beating but she didn't even move. Just glared at him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Now she hits him.

"Ow!" Kinji shouted.

"NEVER PITY ME!" Aria shouted at him.

"Sorry." Kinji said.

Aria spun on her heels.

"I'm leaving." She said.

Kinji let her go since he didn't want to get hurt again.

"I didn't pity you. I thought I would do something nice since you have had to deal with me over the few months." He shouted.

He began to walk away.

If she isn't going to be grateful fine.

Aria felt a little bad.

It's not like she was into Kinji in anyway. But still he was a good person in his own way.

Aria sighed and went home.

"Miss Aria!" Akari shouted.

Aria sighed.

"What is wrong?" Akari asks.

Aria feels a vine popping in her head.

"Akari. I am not in the mood." She said.

"What did that loser do to you?! I'll go and beat the guy to a bloody-"

"No! Akari leave Kinji out of it. He really isn't bad. He is a good partner. Was a good partner." Aria said.

Akari was shocked.

"Look he maybe a huge pervert but he still is skillful. Despite, his Hysteria mode." Aria tells her.

Akari had no words.

"If you'll excuse me. I'm going home." Aria left Akari standing there.

"What? Miss Aria-" "Let her go." Shino says. Coming from behind her.

"Shino."

"I think she has deep feelings for Kinji but she won't admit it." Shino says.

"WHAT!" And here comes Shirayuki now.

Kinji is at home sleeping on the couch.

"Never going out on this stupid holiday again." He says. But really he enjoyed himself.

Aria made it home and went straight to her room.

"This day wasn't so bad. Maybe...Valentines day isn't so bad after all." Aria said as she drifted off to sleep.

The End


End file.
